juliensblogbattlefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Datei:CHOSEN - RAPPER MASSAKER (JBB2013 EXCLUSIVE 2) prod. by Epipto
Beschreibung Fanpage: http://www.facebook.com/TheChosenRap Videoproduktion: http://www.facebook.com/ChosenArts Instrumental: Epipto (http://www.facebook.com/Epipto) Songtext: Ja die Verräter sie müssen büßen, reiß ihnen den Kopf ab und leg ihn ihrn Vätern zu ihren Füßen, mit Kärtchen und schönen Grüßen, schreib schon mal ein Testament, erhäng euch an euren Lügen, CHO ist da besser renn. Ich brauch kein Blogbattlescheiß um euch Zwerge zu schlachten. man nur mit offenem Hals bringt ihr mich ehrlich zum lachen. das Blut tropft und ich weiß, diese Bastarde warn den Spaß hier wert. lasst es sein, bastelt die Maske nach mit ner Nagelschere. Bin die Chemotherapie, Neo gegen die Maschinen, ficke jedes eurer Demos übernehme dieses Spiel, ihr seid leblos nur auf fame aus, keiner hier hat Energie, ich kämpf für HipHop er ist wertlos und belehr die Industrie. Ihr ganzen nichtsnutzigen Ehrlosen versteht davon nicht viel, ihr könnt den Dick lutschen von Herr Chosen ihr schäbig Infantilen, lass mich nicht stutzen von Herzlosen es geht mir ums Prinzip. werd euch kickboxen mit mehr Strophen und leb für dieses Ziel, Zum Django reicht es nicht du Tunte du bist höchstens Abahachi, Sag mir wieviel vom Gewinn sich Esta für deinen Text abzieht. dummer Spasti, bist kein Rapper nur ne Werbekampagne, komm Cowboy ich mach aus deinem Gaul eine Pferdelasagne. Jop Cashis hat dich hart gefickt, damit du Pausenclown mich hatest. ich hab Mundgeruch? Dafür lutscht der Brokeback Mountain Cowboy Penis. Obwohl du raus warst hast du Mutterficker hier Spaß den Großkotz zu spieln, dabei bist du wie dein Pimmel nur ein Notstopfen GrEEEn, Ich schieß in deine Gollumvisage, Ich besuch dich zu Hause in deiner zerbombten Garage, was solln' in deim' Namen die Illuminaten 23? oder sind das Millimeterangaben deines behaarten kleinen Schwanzes? Ich kann dir sagen wieso deine ganze Gang auf dich scheißt, weil du verlogen und famegeil bist und es jetzt endlich zeigst. Du schriebst mich an, will ich mit dir eine Hook? Nein Danke. Danach Cashis, Perplexx du bist ne Rumreichschlampe Du bist der erste der gesagt hat dass ich Savas bite, "Scheiß Keck" auf "Scheiß Rap", danke für die Hammer Zeile, ich designe dir nen Spendenflyer für dich Pleitegeier, bist sozial gescheitert alter keiner hat dein Part gefeiert. Jeder fand dich nervig, du bringst Mutter-Lines -- Standard Stuss. Arme Wurst, dass du mit der Erfahrung sowas machen musst. Du gehörst nicht auf die Bühne pack deine Scheiße ins Klo, Das istn Spendenaufruf, schickt Takt32 Niveau! Du willst Gewichte stämm du Lurch? Lass das so lieber sein, Glaub mir Spongi du fällst durch wie beim Bootsführerschein. Deine Runde gegen GrEEEn hast du mies verkackt. Sind deine Skills da wo dun' authentischen Streethype hast? lyrisch gevierteilt Spast, du hängst am Spielplatz ab, ich frag mich wie dein riesiger Schwanz in nen Teenie passt. Du Pädophiler hast zu viel vom Planktonweed genascht, du taubes Nüsschen nimm mal lieber schon beim Friedhof Platz. Du bist nicht Al Capone, es reicht bei dir grade so zum Pizzajung'. Spongebob fünfte Folge, bring den farbenfrohen Wichser um. Du Grete ich erhäng dich an deim' Riesencock du Spastiker, Chosen bringtn Klassiker, Bikini Bottom Massaker. Wozu battlen Winin? man trifft dich peinlichen Wicht im Park. er meint er wär richtig hart und schneidet im Clip Salat. Winin zieh mal deine Latzhosen hoch, ich komm in die SML Crackhood und schieß dich Spasten voll Schrot. Es ist ne Tatsache du bist nur ne Rückzieherblamage, Hol dein Farbkasten Winin und dann diss lieber ne Farbe. Winin Schlussmitlustich nimm mal deinen Sticker von der Cap, dicker Track denn Bennis Penis hat dir sicherlich geschmeckt. Er will sich die Zähne rasiern was will dieser Punch damit sagen? Die Schwenker wirken als würdest du nur die Kamera schlagen. Du bist ein hammer Versager, weil du nix kannst -- Comic Sans. Ich nenne dich ab Heute einfach nur noch Punch ohne Schwanz. Zum Wolverine du Krüppel, fehlt dir ne solide Statur, Definition Punch Arogunz: Anomalie der Natur. Und Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinem geilen Sony Vertrag, Lass dir die Fresse richten man, du scheiß Wannabe Star. Ich schieb dir 2 gute Punchlines in deine dämliche Visage rein. Du hast zu wenig mitbekomm, wie bei deim Genitalbereich. Nicht dass es mich wundert weil ich keine schwarzen Zahlen schreib, komisch alle komerziellen Rapper sind noch da dabei. Warte nein, die Punchlineanzahl Kritik war berechtigt, doch dann hät der Schwamm nur eine, nämlich dass der AHMED fett ist. sehr gegensätzlich er checkts nich, denn vor der Punchline stand kein wie. nächstes Mal schreib ichs drüber, damit dein Affenhirn es sieht. (Mehr Zeichen lässt die scheiß Beschreibung hier nicht zu HAHA Kompletter Songtext hier: https://www.facebook.com/notes/chosen/rapper-massaker-songtext/162579553928825) Kategorie:Videos